Ryuuzaki's
by Elizabeth-BBeyond
Summary: Digan lo que le digan a Misa, ella sabe que vio a Ryuuzaki fuera de la tienda, y después como si nada de nuevo en el edificio y... ¡No lo perdonaría por llamarle descuidada y loca!   Mi primer fic en , dedicado a mi maestra Fanny W.


Mi primera publicación en Fanfiction, jajaja :D pues, espero que les guste.

Quiero dedicárselo en especial a mi maestra-hermana-turora-amiga-y todo lo demás Fanny Winkz :D

Además de que ella me ayudo mucho con este , me ayudo a corregirlo y me dio los diálogos de Beyond (Por que a mi me iba a quedar muy OCC u.u jajajaja xD)

Y ella sabe hacer increíblemente bien de Beyond o.o, bueno, aparte de que este pequeño One-shot lo arme con ella por msn y que fue divertido, no tengo mucho más que decir, solo que no sean muy duros conmigo u.u

Oh si, y que esta raro jajaja :D pero vamos, sería curioso ver como Misa se encuentra con BB ( que es casi idéntico a L cuando quiere) y después a L en el edificio como si nada encadenado a Light y le niegue que haya salido jajajaja xD

**Disclaimer: **Beyond Birthday y Misa Amane no son míos D: ¡Matenme! Son de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.

* * *

Con un alegre caminar andaba ella por las calles de Japón. Esta vez con un conjunto de ropa más colorido y con una sonrisa en su rostro, dando pequeños brincos de felicidad.

Por que ese día Misa Amane tendría en la tarde una cita con Light…SU Light.

No estarían solo… ese panda con ojos de rana estaría con ellos, pero lo importante es que tendría por fin su cita.

Con su helado en manos y encaminándose al edificio donde L y Light se encontraban, Misa no podría sentirse más feliz esa semana.

Hasta que algo…o alguien choco con ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ay no, mi helado! — Soltó ella decepcionada de ver su helado ya en el suelo.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, no ha sido mi intención — Escuchó la voz de un hombre joven delante de ella.

Levanto la vista, y reprimió un sonido de sorpresa al ver a L frente a ella

— ¡Ryuuzaki-san! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

— ¿Ryuuzaki?... — Observó como ese hombre llevaba su pulgar a su labio… y una sonrisa realmente tétrica se dibujaba en él. —Misa, me disculpo de verdad, tuve que salir por unos asuntos personales, realmente no creía encontrarte aquí.

—Pero ¿Y Light?...

—No podía traerlo conmigo, son asuntos personales — La falta de emociones en su voz y sus ojos negros acechándola le estaban dando más escalofríos de lo normal…algo raro había en ese L…

—Hum... esta bien, pero de igual manera, ahora me debes un helado.

—Pero si ha sido tu culpa que terminara en el suelo, Misa Amane.

Y más extraño aún era la falta de "Misa-san" en su hablar para referirse a ella, pero ignoro eso ante su pequeño enojo, como siempre, los comentarios sarcásticos de Ryuuzaki jamás podían faltar.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Esto fue tú culpa, tu te pusiste en mi camino!

—Tú eres la que caminaba sin ver.

Y Misa se sentía roja de la ira, con un gesto de capricho.

— ¡Pues no me importa, tu me debes un helado!

—Misa Amane, no es mi culpa que seas una descuidada

— ¿Descuidada? ¡Como te atreves a llamarme así Ryuuzaki-san! — Le advirtió ella señalándolo con su dedo índice.

—Misa Amane es una descuidada y enojona — Comentó él con el dedo en sus labios aún, y esa extraña sonrisa sin borrarse de su rostro de panda pálido.

— ¡Vuelve a llamarme así y te vas a arrepentir Ryuuzaki-san! — Advirtió nuevamente, con la pizca de paciencia que le quedaba

—Misa Amane es una descuidada y enojona…

Y él se llevo una tremenda bofetada, mientras Misa caminaba hecha una fiera hacía el edificio esperando ver a Light.

Lo más extraño es que esa sonrisa no se borraba de Ryuuzaki.

Al llegar al edificio y entrar a la sala donde esperaba ver a su Light… se encontró con Ryuuzaki y Light encadenados…

— ¿Eh? Ryuuzaki-san terminaste muy rápido con tus deberes afuera — Le dijo Misa caminando hacía Light para abrazarlo.

—Misa-san, yo no he salido — Aclaró L con el dedo pulgar en sus labios.

—No seas mentiroso Ryuuzaki, todavía después de lo sucedido ¿Te atreves a mentir?

—Misa, él en ningún momento ha salido — Dijo Light mirándola.

—Pero…pero… yo vi a Ryuuzaki, lo encontré cerca de la nevería… choque con él y tiro mi helado…

—Eso es imposible Misa-san, puesto que yo he estado todo el día en el edificio con Light-kun… quizá Misa-san ya esta alucinando cosas…

— ¡¿Me llamaste LOCA? — Gritó lo último alterada Misa…como si no hubiera tenido suficiente que le llamara descuidada…

—Yo nunca dije eso…pero puede ser una posibilidad…

Y la segunda bofetada de Misa Amane resonó en el lugar, tomando a Light se la muñeca y llevándoselo resignada hacía su cuarto… jalando a L con ellos por la cadena…

…

Mientras Beyond Birthday seguía riendo incluso después de llegar a su departamento, una risa realmente digna de alguien realmente loco…

* * *

Un Dato: Obviamente Beyond sabía como se llamaba Misa por sus ojos de shinigami, jeje :p

Y pues nada, :D ¿ Soy merecedora de un review?


End file.
